Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness winding device.
Related Art
In slide doors used in minivans and wagons, electrical components such as power window motors are embedded. To feed power to these electrical components, it is necessary to provide wire harnesses (wiring body) from a vehicle body to a slide door, and to make the wire harnesses to follow opening and closing of the slide door.
FIG. 11A shows one form of a conventional slide door power feeding device, and FIG. 11B is an exploded view of an excess length winding portion 10 provided to this slide door power feeding device (see Patent Literature 1). This slide door power feeding device includes the excess length winding portion 10 in the vehicle body, and absorbs an excess length of the wiring body 30 which is left when a slide door 50 (bracket 51) is opened or closed, by winding the wiring body 30.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2008-030716 A